Algun dia
by danielauchiha
Summary: Cuando la locura llega mas la de sus limites. cuando el amor se hace presente, y una muerte es anunciada. por que el romance es para toda la vida y la muerte, por que El amor de Sasuke y Sakura es eterno two shot


_**Autor:** Yop..._

_**Warning:** Para mentes que sen capaces de apreciar la locura, el amor, y lo extraño. en donde nada es lo que parece. Two-shot  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Kishi-sama. el fic es mio._

* * *

**x.  
**

**Algún _dia_**

**x.**

* * *

Era de noche. Se escuchaban unos pasos ligeros, y apresurados…cerca de él.

Un sollozo femenino se hizo notar.

Los pasos se acercaron más, y sintió un golpe fuerte aferrado a su estomago. La fuerza del empuje lo hizo retroceder, y casi caer al suelo.

De pronto se vio cubierto por una maraña de pelos rosados. Su pecho estaba mojado.

_Esta llorando._ Se dijo a él mismo.

Sakura?-se atrevió a preguntar.

Un sollozo se escucho, y palabras in entendibles, e inaudibles.

A ver…cálmate un poco.-separo el rostro de la joven de su torso- ahora…deja de llorar.

Eso había sido una orden. Sakura secó sus lágrimas.

Ahora…habla-volvió a ordenar.

Sasuke-kun, cásate conmigo-dijo ella con voz aun algo quebrada por el llanto, pero ciertamente era firme.

Sasuke movió el rostro.

Estas ebria?-pregunto casi con mofa.

Sakura cerro sus ojos, y se separo un poco de el Uchiha.

N-noo…yo no…-

Entonces que?- pregunto brusco, interrumpiéndola.

Es que ya de por si era una situación extraña, hacia muchísimo tiempo que él y Sakura no tenían la misma relación que de pequeños. Es mas ella salía con…

Y Naruto?-volvió a preguntar él.

Sakura cambio de dirección su mirada.

¡¿Y Naruto?!-pregunto mas impacientemente.

El rubio era su único amigo…su mejor amigo, para que Sakura este en ese estado, el debía estar muerto, o…

¡Termino conmigo! ¡¿Si?!-grito la joven lanzando aun mas lagrimas por sus ojos.

Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos, _ella estaba loca._

Naruto no terminaría contigo-se atrevió a decir.-el te ama…vete a casa a dormir, y no bebas mas.

Sakura se arrojo al suelo, mientras veía que Sasuke se alejaba.

Naruto…Naruto me dejo por…otra.- susurró bajito.

Sasuke logro escucharla. La chica volvió a llorar. El siguió su camino.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, y aun la escuchaba llorar atrás. Y le recordó un poco a _aquel _día.

Sasuke…por favor, no me dejes tu también!- gritó, una vez mas…gritaba tan fuerte que precia que su garganta se quebraría.

Sasuke reanudo el camino a casa, y se apego a su teoría:

_Sakura estaba ebria__._

Además, Naruto jamás seria capaz de dejar a Sakura, no?

Llegó a la entrada de su hogar, y dejó las llaves sobre un mesón.

Pero, el que ella este ebria, no era motivo para dejara abandonada a su destino…menos en ese estado.

Suspiró cansado. Y se dio cuenta.

Debía ir a buscarla.

Miró el reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana.

El estaba cansado, pero Sakura estaba embarazada…_De Naruto._ Se repitió eso mentalmente.

Pero recién había vuelto de una misión. Estaba cansado. Pensó, que seria mejor decirle a Naruto que vaya a recoger a la chica. Después de todo era la prometida del rubio, y no de él.

Tomo a duras penas el teléfono, y marco el número de su amigo.

Alo?- contesto una voz femenina.

Y Sasuke apretó el auricular tan fuerte que casi lo rompe.

Hinata…esta Naruto?-pregunto algo molesto.

Ah…etto, si, es-espera.-

Alo?-esa era la voz del rubio.

Dobe…donde esta tu chica?-pregunto monótono, y molesto

A mi lado….por que?- respondió naturalmente.

No hablo de la Hyuga. Hablo de _Sakura._-

Ah! _Sakura-chan_…- respondió tristemente.

Sasuke apretó aun mas el auricular, esta vez crujió.

Pero como iba el a saber? Había regresado hace menos de 2 horas de la misión… esa larga misión que duro 2 meses.

Como fue que terminaste con ella!- grito exasperado, el no solía perder la compostura. Pero nunca creyó, que Naruto seria capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido.-esta embarazada.

Naruto iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero en ese instante Sasuke colgó el teléfono.

El joven Uchiha se levantó, palpó la herida de su cabeza. Sangraba mucho, pero…podría ir a buscar a la joven, ya luego se iría al hospital.

Miro el reloj antes de Salir. Y eran las 2 de la mañana. Frunció el ceño. Su reloj estaba malo.

Se le nublo la vista un par de veces, pero llegaría pronto, y la ayudaría.

El paisaje se distorsiona aun mas.

Y vio un bulto cubierto de nieve.

_Sakura_-pensó

Se acerco trotando a todo lo que le daba el cuerpo.

Y comenzó a remover la nieve, cavó, y cavó profundo, y el bulto había desaparecido. Pero Sakura no estaba ahí..

¿Que?- se reprocho. Estaba volviéndose loco.

Camino a tientas, entre la oscuridad y la nieve, buscando el cuerpo de la joven, pero lo único que veía era ese estupor blanco.

Se palpó la herida de la cabeza…aun sangraba.

Demonios!...Sakura!, Sakura- la llamaba ahora. Pero no había respuesta alguna.

La sangre se hizo aun mas abundante, y esta vez. No aguantó más. Sasuke se arrojó al suelo, y la nieve comenzó a cubrirlo, hasta que n o se diviso mas que el esplendor blanco ante sus ojos…el cansancio lo venció. Y sus orbes se cerraron paulatinamente.

**X.**

Cuando despertó, estaba en un lugar que él conocía bastante. El Hospital de Konoha.

La ventana estaba abierta. Entraba la brisa libremente, y el sol se colaba por las cortinas que ondeaban libremente. Y la blanca pureza de la habitación le daba un ambiente celestial.

Miró sus extremidades, todas cubiertas por tubos, y cables. Retiro la mascarilla que cubría su boca. Y recordó su gran herida. Se palpó la cabeza, pero no había rastro de la herida.

Por fin despiertas- le dijo una voz conocida desde la puerta. Era Naruto.

Sasuke trato de hablar, pero le era difícil, y solo murmuraba palabras sin sentido alguno.

Ah. Tsunade dijo que tardarías en poder hablar claramente.- adivinó la respuesta que necesitaba Sasuke.

El joven observó por la ventana, y noto un pequeño detalle. No había nieve.

Fruncio el ceño.

Colocó una de sus manos en la garganta, y emanó chakra verde. Algo había aprendido de su compañera, aun que sea un poco.

y…y la nieve?-pregunto con voz ronca.

Naruto se sorprendio. No pensó que Sasuke seria capaz de recuperarse tan pronto.

No hay nieve, es verano.-respondio seco.

No…es invierno. Donde esta Sakura?- pregunto algo preocupado.

Ah…-resopló- cuando te encontre, era invierno je, lo olvidaba.

Donde esta Sakura?- volvio a preguntar.

Ah. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dijo Naruto mirando a la ventana.

Donde esta Sakura?-

_Por que no le __respondía?_

Que lastima que te perdiste mi matrimonio con Hinata- decía Naruto, ignorándolo.

Naruto! Donde esta Sakura?- pregunto, impaciente.

Ah! Apuesto a que no sabias que…-

No estoy para juegos Tonto!-le interrumpió.- Donde esta Sak…-

Esta muerta! Esta muerta! ESTA MUERTA!-grito con desesperación.-

Sasuke se quedo atónito.

Murió poco antes de dar a luz- explico.- el bebe también murió.-no recuerdas?

Sasuke negó levemente.

Tu volvías de una misión, después de que se casaron…no recuerdas?- volvió a preguntar aun con lagrimas.- cuando volviste, te dijimos lo que sucedió… no lo soportaste…y-

Y que?-se atrevió a preguntar.

Saliste a buscarla, fuiste hasta el cementerio, donde la estábamos enterrando ese día. Tuve que golpearte en la cabeza. Lo siento, sangraste mucho.-

Sasuke trago saliva.

Hace cuanto que estoy aquí?-pregunto.

Naruto volteo

Hace…1 año. Pero despiertas todos los días y me preguntas lo mismo.-

Sasuke quedo aun mas perplejo.

Tsunade dice que tienes un problema en la memoria. Cada cierto rato lo olvidas todo.- replico.- pero hoy es la primera vez que me crees.

Sasuke lo observo.

Quiero verla-ordenó-

Naruto sonrío de medio lado.

Esta a tu lado-

Sasuke volteo el rostro, ahí en el mesón había una fotografía de Sakura. La tomo, y se abrazó a ella.

Y volvió a dormirse.

Naruto cerró la ventana, y volvió a sonreír. Sasuke iba progresando.

Tal vez algún día le diría.

Que Sakura estaba _viva_…y que _el _había _muerto_.

* * *

Hola, pues si, fic un tanto raro, pero es que hace mucho que queria escribir algo sin sentido alguno como esto.

prometo con toda mi alma que el segundo capitulo aclarara las dudas n.n

decidi hacer este fic, por que hoy cumplo mis 19! si, hoy 14 de julio n.n es un auto regalo.

ahora, ustedes...

me regalarian un _**review?**_


End file.
